Ice's Fire
by Deth00-0000
Summary: I don't a have summary for this. Just a Rukato


originally it started out as a one-shot I couldn't find a way to end it so I think it might have two to three chapters so enjoy.

* * *

Ice's Fire

A young man around the age of 19 stood in front of three graves, two of the graves marked where his parents lay, while the other grave laid a person whose only salvation lied only in death's embrace. Taking one last look the young turned to walk away with a large lizard fallowing him but stopping only to hear a soft sob in the other direction.

"Takatomon I think someone's hurt." The large lizard spoke looking at Takato who nodded.

"Yeah your right Guilmon come on let's go check it out." Takato said walking towards the source of the crying.

"Takatomon I smell Rukimon an…" Guilmon trailed off watching his tamer run towards the voice, leaving him to stare.

"Did I say something Renamon?" The large childish lizard asked.

"No Guilmon it's nothing you said. Takato is really worried about Ruki is all." A female voice belonging to a humanoid fox stood next to Guilmon who looked worried.

"Guilmon why don't we play a game while we wait for our tamers." Renamon asked looking at the large lizard whose eyes shined with happiness at the idea.

"YAY LET'S PLAY TAG! YOUR IT!" Guilmon yelled happily before running off with a laughing Renamon close behind.

As Takato ran he had only one thought in his mind and that was getting to Ruki to ease her pain before it was too late for him to do anything for her.

A young woman around the age of eighteen stood in front of three graves crying no longer being able to take the pain caused because of her parent's death along with her grandmother's death as well leaving her alone in the world, even if she had did have Renamon she could only help so much before it became too late for anyone to do anything for her.

"Why did you all have to leave me alone?" Ruki sobbed faintly hearing someone call her name.

"RUKI!" Takato yelled picking up his pace as he slide on his knees in front of Ruki's crying became louder and louder.

"Ruki." Takato said sadly looking at the young woman in front of him broken, hurt, and alone in the world. _Just like me._ He thought to himself before wrapping his arms around her, holding tightly as if his life depended upon it.

As Ruki cried she thought she heard someone but didn't believe it was anyone causing her to cry louder and louder until she felt a strong pair of hands wrap around her holding her tightly.

As Takato held on to Ruki he spoke.

"It's okay I'm here Ruki I'm here." Takato whispered over and over hoping that would calm her down as she slowly turned around and buried her face into his welcoming shoulder.

"Takato." Ruki said causing Takato to hold on tighter.

Ruki not only felt someone's arms around her but also someone's voice telling her it was okay that they here, over and over again, all the while feeling a warmth from this person. Ruki already knew who it was holding her, she did the only thing she could say and do.

"Takato." Ruki said turning around in his arms, crying into his welcoming shoulder.

It had been one hour since Takato found Ruki in front of her families' grave crying, he let her cry until she finally fell asleep in his arms.

"Takato is she all alright?" Renamon asked as she phased next to Takato who held Ruki in his arms.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Takato replied walking towards car he took, calling Guilmon as he placed Ruki in the front seat and waiting for Guilmon to climb in before taking off towards his apartment. Takato paused as he lifted Ruki out of the car and into his apartment with Guilmon fallowing him and then Renamon phasing right next him as she fallowed Takato towards his room where he placed her gently on his bed before turning around to leave when her hand caught his.

"Takato please don't go." Ruki's voice laced with fear and pain at being left alone again in the world.

"Ruki I'm not going anywhere are." He replied with such a tenderness she could only associate with him. With that said Takato kneed down by the bed holding her hand as she curled up into a ball whimper as she let sleep take her.

"Takatomon I'm hungry." Takato heard as the door to his room opened a bit as the red dino digimon poked his head through the door.

"Sorry buddy I'd be breaking a promise if I left why don't you have Renamon help you." Takato said as he watched his partner mull the idea round before answering.

"Okay Takatomon." The red dinosaur answered closing the door as he left. Soon after Guilmon left Takato himself had fallen asleep had woken up as he felt something snuggle up against him, slowly opening one eye he saw Ruki had curled up against him still holding his hand. Feeling too tired he decided not to put too much thought into the now and closed his eyes sleep taking him again.

Ruki slowly opened her eyes to the sight of her clinging to Takato's arm as he held her protectively which she hadn't been prepared she felt safe in his arms anyway.

"Moring." A voice broke through out the silence.

Takato woke up as he felt Ruki stir in her sleep. When he sure she was a wake he spoke.

"Moring." His voice broke through the silence of the moring.

"Moring." She replied stilling holding onto him like a lifeline.

"Feeling better?" Takato asked.

"Yes, thank you." Ruki said after a pause.

"That's good. What do you say we get something to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, gogg…… Takato?"

"Yeah? What's u…" He started to ask when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

"Thank you." Ruki said after breaking the kiss, never letting go of his arm.

"Yeah, don't worry about." He replied with a smile before getting up with Ruki fallowing.


End file.
